Saiyuki: Requiem - For the One Not Chosen
Saiyuki: Requiem - For the One Not Chosen ''(Gensōmaden Saiyūki: Requiem - Erabarezaru Mono e no Chinkonka/''幻想魔伝 最遊記 Requiem 選ばれざる者への鎮魂歌'')'' is the first movie of the series which appeared in theaters in Japan in 2001. Synopsis The rebel priest. The hyperactive monkey king. The carousing, womanizing half-breed. The cool, calm collected demon and his pet dragon. They're all back for their most exciting adventure yet! The Sanzo party has always been haunted by the past. And they've always been able to deal with their ghosts. But when they enter the House of Dougan, they may have met their match. Lured to the mysterious shrine by a beautiful girl, Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai become ensnared in a trap of dangerous shikigami, murderous doppelgangers, and a malevolent monster who has destroyed his own soul for a demented purpose Don't miss this stunningly animated full-length motion picture, starring the coolest cast of demon hunters in the history of anime! Plot The movie starts off with the Sanzo party facing down an army of demons. This army is armed with 'foot soldiers' a line of archers, and a catapult with flaming boulders. Still, our heroes defeat the army easily within a few minutes. The scene switches, and it is now night. The four heroes are still driving, and within minutes, Hakkai reveals that they are kinda lost. They stop, and try to figure out where they are. Scene switches, and a person is seen running through the forest. The person stumbles out of the forest, and right into the headlights of Jeep. Stopping to catch their breath briefly, we see a girl with green hair, and a lighter green Chinese dress. Looking up, she shouts 'get out of here!' before running off again. Then, the mysterious thing chasing this girl appears. It seems to be some sort of giant bird. Hakkai throws the jeep in reverse. As they speed away, they pass the girl again, who Gojyo picks up, while Gojyo delivers a pervy line. As they are driving away from the pursuing bird, amongst the witty banter, the new girl reveals her name is Houlan. Eventually, Hakkai sends the jeep into the forest, trying to escape their assailant in the sky. Sanzo starts to make a suggestion, but both Hakkai and Gojyo shoot down his idea, which apparently was to get rid of the girl. They then suggest to Sanzo that he could take care of it. After some pleading, Sanzo agrees. He first tries his banishing gun, which doesn't work. Then he tries Makai Tenjo. While it doesn't destroy the bird, it does force it to back off. Houlan, out of gratitude, opens the home of her master for them to stay for the evening, as well as a hot meal. Our four heroes accept, and over dinner learn a little more about the situation of the house. Notably, that Houlan and her master are the only residents. Soon, dinner is over, and Houlan escorts them to the guest bungalows. Everything is seeming alright, until Goku gets up to go to the bathroom. Complaining about why the shower is inside, but the john isn't, our favorite monkey is obviously in a hurry. He is, however, sidetracked by Gojyo, who's undressing to go shower. Goku complains he didn't need to see that, before running off again. Finally arriving, Goku finds the door locked. Being that it's an emergency, Goku bangs on the door. work in progress Movie Soundtrack :See article, Soundtrack Gallery Saiyuki Requiem 001.jpg Saiyuki Requiem 002.jpg Saiyuki Requiem 003.jpg Saiyuki Requiem 004.jpg Saiyuki Requiem 005.jpg Saiyuki Requiem 006.jpg Saiyuki Requiem 008.jpg Gojyo Saiyuki Requiem.jpg Kougaiji Saiyuki Requim.jpg Yaone Dokugakuji Lirin Saiyuki Requiem.jpg Gensoumaden Saiyuki Requiem 000.jpg Houran Requiem 001.jpg Gojyo Houran Hakkai Requiem 001.jpg Visual Complete GS.jpg|Image from Saiyuki Visual Complete Artbook, Sanzo wearing Go Dougan's outfit. Saiyuki Requiem 009.jpg|Saiyuki: Requiem motion pictures for the English Dubbed 4인단체04.jpg Category:Anime